Various devices useful in the dental field have been developed in the past. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 305,900, 880,328, 1,464,987, 1,486,039, 1,493,417, 1,608,632, 1,634,717, 2,549,184, 4,227,877, 4,375,965, 4,484,890, 4,530,662, 4,689,010, 4,907,966, 5,336,086, 5,772,432, 6,079,977, 6,213,768 6,302,690, 6,428,315, 6,457,973, 6,629,841, 6,749,428, 7,125,251 and 7,273,371 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0311536 each disclose a device for taking an impression of a patient's teeth. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a dental tray useful in taking an accurate dental impression.
Various devices have also been developed for determining the shade of a person's teeth (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,678, 4,810,193, 4,919,617, 4,978,296, 5,261,815, 5,588,834, 5,685,712, 5,692,900, 5,725,372, 6,354,835 and 6,755,646). In another aspect, the present invention relates to a shade chart to aid a user in determining his/her teeth shade. The present invention contemplates various additional features and aspects, which are discussed below.